El Reflejo de Tus Ojos En los Míos
by Es un Mundo Inedito
Summary: Kurt Hummel y Blaine Anderson son dos completos extraños. Sus mejores amigos logran convencerlos de participar en un experimento que realiza la NYU. Los estudiantes buscan averiguar lo que sucede cuando dos extraños se miran a los ojos por unos segundos. Quizás ambos consigan ganar algo más que dinero. Basado en un estudio real. One-Shot


Vivir en una ciudad tan grande como Nueva York no es fácil. De alguna forma hay que subsistir en la ciudad que nunca duerme. Mi trabajo como camarero me alcanza para lo necesario pero son muy pocas veces en las que me puedo dar algún gusto. Casi toda mi ropa es diseñada por mí, así que lo que me encantaría gastarme en ropa de diseñador lo invierto en mis telas.

Rachel me comentó de esto hace un par de días. Estábamos desayunando en nuestro departamento cuando leyó que un grupo de alumnos de la NYU estaban realizando un estudio y necesitaban voluntarios solteros. Por lo visto iban a pagar mucho dinero, dinero que a mí me convenía.

El anuncio no explicitaba mucho sobre lo que se iba a hacer. Sólo estaba escrito lo que mi amiga me contó y la dirección. Antes de decidir meterme en esta locura decidí investigar y descubrir que no se trate de ninguna farsa. Entré a la página de Facebook de los chicos que organizaban el experimento y obviamente a la de la Universidad de Nueva York. Gracias al cielo no se trataba de ningún plan para secuestrarnos ni nada por el estilo sino en estos momentos no estaría en el subterráneo yendo para el lugar.

La reunión sería en la 53 entre la sexta avenida, o mejor conocida como Avenida de las Américas, y la quinta avenida. Sería fácil llegar de nuestro departamento hasta allí. Bajé en la estación correspondiente y cuando salí sólo tuve que caminar unos pocos metros para llegar a la dirección. Se encontraba frente al MoMa y estaba bastante concurrido. Quizás cuando esta locura termine podría ir a culturizarme con un poco de arte al otro lado de la calle. Toqué timbre y esperé a que me contestaran. Me preguntaron para qué iba y respondí que venía por el experimento de la NYU. A los segundos me abrieron la puerta. El lugar era pequeño y había un par de personas allí. Me dijeron que tomara una ficha y me registrara.

Veamos. Nombre: Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. O debería quitarle mi segundo nombre. No importa, se lo dejo. Edad: 22 años. Sexo. Si nada se ha modificado hasta el día de hoy, masculino. Orientación sexual. Marcado en negrita y subrayado "Obligatorio". Para qué querrían saber eso. Está bien. Gay. Profesión: camarero y estudiante. Y así un par de las típicas preguntas de una encuesta.

Me quedé parado a un costado hasta que se acercó una chica muy amablemente a la cual le entregué mi planilla. Ella la leyó y me indicó que me dirigiera hacia una zona en especial. En ese espacio solo había hombres y por lo visto todos pateábamos para el mismo lado. Decidí sentarme en el suelo a esperar nuevas indicaciones. Observé el lugar detenidamente. Nos habían separado por orientación sexual. Al lado de los gays se encontraban los heterosexuales y junto a ellos las lesbianas. Esto me intrigaba cada vez más.

* * *

Todavía no sé cómo dejé que Sam me convenciera de hacer esto. Su amigo en la NYU le había comentado de este experimento raro que estaban organizando los de su clase. Necesitaban gente soltera que quisiera ganar algo de dinero. Digamos que eso no me interesa mucho a mí. Pero Sam insistió demasiado a que vaya. Está convencido que voy a encontrar a alguien. Mi amigo ya está cansado de verme desperdiciar mis fines de semana estudiando o viendo series solo en casa y que no salga a clubes ni en citas. Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que besé a alguien. Fuera de broma creo que han sido ya cuatro años. Mi último beso fue en el baile de graduación. Yo estaba muerto por esa persona y la verdad es que yo no pretendía que pasara nada esa noche. Éramos muy buenos amigos pero bueno, una historia larga que no terminó en nada. Y heme aquí hablando conmigo mismo mientras camino hacia este lugar frente al Museo de Arte Moderno, que por cierto ya estoy llegando tarde, como siempre.

El chico que me abrió la puerta me miró con cara de pocos amigos. Claramente me estaban esperando para poder comenzar. Llené rápidamente mi formulario de datos personales y me dirigí al sector que se me había indicado.

Los estudiantes nos dijeron que nos colocáramos de parejas con alguna persona de esa zona. No había mucho que elegir. Además quedaba un sólo joven sin acompañante.

* * *

A penas habían escuchado las órdenes todos a mi alrededor ya habían conseguido a alguien. Me quedé unos segundos deambulando hasta que un chico de ojos miel se me acercó.

-Creo que seremos tú y yo

-Supongo

-Blaine Anderson

-Kurt Hummel

Iban llamando a una pareja por vez y las llevaban a una habitación. Todavía no sabíamos sobre lo que se trataba este experimento todo era muy raro. Nos quedamos charlando con Blaine un rato. Él estudiaba música en el conservatorio de la ciudad, tenía veintiún años y vivía con su mejor amigo también. No podía negar que me había tocado un compañero guapo y simpático.

* * *

Estábamos hablando con Kurt cuando nos llamaron para que entráramos a la habitación. El chico era demasiado lindo. Había visto a varias personas que creía que eran hermosas pero él les pasaba por mucho.

Nos dijeron que nos colocáramos mirando hacia la cámara mientras nos decían que el experimento era comprobar el efecto que tenían dos desconocidos al mirarse por unos segundos a los ojos sin desviar la mirada. Ellos ya lo habían comprobado con otras parejas y su hipótesis era cien por ciento real. Obviamente no nos iban a decir cual era. Kurt y yo nos colocamos de perfil al aparato y al escuchar el sonido de acción levantamos las miradas. El joven delante de mí tenía unos ojos preciosos. Eran azules con algo de gris. Eran bellísimos. Nunca me había visto unos tan hermosos como los de él. Pude ver el reflejo de mis ojos en los suyos.

* * *

Al ser más alto que Blaine mi cabeza estaba agachada un poco. A penas mis ojos se conectaron con los de él pude sentir como mis mejillas se tornaban cada vez más rojas. Nunca me había mirado tan profundamente con alguien. Sus ojos eran lindos de color miel y tenían un brillo especial que podrían iluminar todo el ambiente.

Todavía no sabía a qué nos tendría que llevar el quedarnos mirando como bobos por unos segundos. Pero al poco tiempo sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba y yo me relajaba. Estaba seguro que como yo notaba el reflejo de mis ojos en los suyos el hacía lo mismo en los míos.

* * *

Sus ojos azules se conectaron con los míos y sentí que de apoco una sonrisa iba apareciendo en mi cara. No sabía qué me estaba sucediendo. Debe ser que ambos sentimos un imán que nos estaba atrayendo porque al poco tiempo estábamos tan cerca que sentíamos nuestras respiraciones juntas.

* * *

Sentí como mis ojos se desconectaban de los de él y se cerraban.

* * *

Lentamente me paré un poco de puntas para poder alcanzar su boca. Coloqué mis manos en sus hombros y nuestras bocas se unieron.

* * *

No fue un beso largo, solamente el rose de sus labios en los míos. Pero por favor, encajaban perfectamente.

* * *

Eran delicados y estaban estrellándose con los míos. Decidí moverlos un poco. Quería sentir un poco más pero no ser desubicado.

Nos mantuvimos unos segundos más en ese estado pero nos separamos. Sinceramente quería seguir besándolo. Se sentía tan bien.

Ambos abrimos los ojos y suspiramos. Al rato nos reímos. No sabíamos qué era lo que había ocurrido.

* * *

Al escuchar un "Corte" nuestras mentes regresaron hacia el lugar donde nos encontrábamos. Nos sonrojamos por lo que acababa de pasar.

Los estudiantes allí tomaron un marcador y dibujaron una tilde en su pizarra. Al terminar se voltearon y nos dijeron que la hipótesis que tenían era que el efecto que tiene perderse en la mirada de alguien, por más que sean simplemente desconocidos, sería un beso. Ya lo habían comprobado con las otras parejas anteriormente y lo volvían a hacer con nosotros.

Nos dieron a cada uno un cheque como parte de pago y nos dijeron que el video del experimento sería subido a la página de Facebook , la cual había investigado.

* * *

Antes de salir Kurt y yo nos abrigamos. A pesar de estar en Abril el clima seguía frío. Lo ayudé a colocarse su bufanda.

-Quizás te parezca raro pero creo que después de habernos besado nada podrá serlo- el joven de ojos hermosos me miró con cara extrañada- lo que quiero decir es que si te gustaría ir a tomar un café conmigo alguna vez

-Claro. Me encantaría. Ya nos hemos besado. Creo que un café sería lo menos que podríamos hacer- se rió dejando que sus mejillas se tornaran color cereza- Tenía pensado ir al MoMa a ver arte pero creo que eso se podrá postergar para más tarde.

-Qué dices si vamos a tomar un café y después miramos un poco de arte.

-Eso sería estupendo. Creo que hay un Starbucks aquí en la esquina

-En la esquina y en diagonal a esa esquina y creo que otro en la 52.

Al fin y al cabo creo que Sam tenía razón, había encontrado a alguien.

* * *

_Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado este One-Shot que escribí ayer a la noche (en vez de seguir con el capítulo 31 de UVP). Hace como un año que la idea me tenía dando vueltas en la cabeza y por fin pude plasmarlo en un documento y se sintió tan bien!_

_No sé si se habrán dado cuenta que está basado en el vídeo "Lo que ocurre al mirar a un desconocido en los ojos". Si no lo han visto, lo voy a dejar en mi Tumblr que se encuentra en mi bio, sección fanfics._

_Los invito a leer Una Verdadera Pasión._

_Nos estamos leyendo!_

_Con Amor, Katu._


End file.
